Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû fuir
by kama-chan59
Summary: Et si Seirin n'avait pas gagné la Winter cup, et que toute l'équipe en voulait à mort à Kuroko, et qu'il devait changer de lycée, comment réagirait celui-ci? Rejoindrait-il un autre lycée anonyme, ou irait-il rejoindre un ancien coéquipier? Et cela serait-il un bonne idée?
1. Prologue

**Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû fuir.**

PROLOGUE.

Kuroko ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il fallait dire qu'il était tombé de haut après la défaite de Seirin à la finale de la Winter Cup. Il ne pensait pas que ses coéquipiers auraient eu un tel mouvement de rejet envers lui, et surtout cette haine dans leurs paroles et dans leurs yeux quand ils l'avaient tous traité de menteur. Il décida d'aller se coucher, en se disant que la nuit portait conseil.

Le lendemain, il allait mieux, bien que ressentant une impression étrange. Il avait fait un rêve bizarre. Il n'était plus inscrit à Seirin, mais dans un autre lycée. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne se sentait pas dépaysé, mais plutôt à l'aise. Il y était avec deux amis de Teikō, Aomine et Momoi. Et oui, notre petit fantôme avait rêvé qu'il était au lycée Tōō Gakūen. Il se demanda si c'était un rêve prémonitoire ou un simple signe du destin. De toute façon, entre l'ambiance plus que pourrie à Seirin, et les "petites vengeances" de ses camarades de basket, il était conscient qu'il en allait aussi bien de sa santé mentale que de son intégrité physique, et que pour "survivre" jusqu'à la fin de ses années lycée, il valait mieux qu'il change d'établissement scolaire.

Il se mit donc à réfléchir aux options qui s'offraient à lui. Il ne voulait pas rejoindre Kise à Kaijō. Il aimait beaucoup le blond, mais pas à trop grande dose. S'il devait le supporter tous les jours, sa santé mentale n'y survivrait pas. Il ne voulait pas non-plus rejoindre Murasakibara, trop loin. Il en allait de même pour Akashi, et en plus, il était trop autoritaire. Quant à Midorima, la question ne se posait même pas. Manque totale d'affinités. Il se remit donc à repenser à son rêve et se dit que c'était peut-être la meilleure solution. Aomine était redevenu celui qu'il était avant (ou presque), et même si Momoi passait son temps à lui sauter dessus, il était décidé à être clair avec elle, lui dire qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Et au pire, il pourrait toujours compter sur l'aide de son meilleur ami retrouvé.

Ceci dit, il entama toutes les démarches pour changer de lycée, et en une semaine, il intégrait Tōō Gakūen.


	2. Chapter 1

**RAR:**

 **DEAMON13:** Je sais que je n'ai pas été très claire dans mon prologue, mais les réponses à tes questions arriveront très bientôt. Soit dans le premier chapitre, soit dans le suivant. Je pensais donner des précisions soit sous forme de flashback, soit sous forme de confidences. Si je dévoile tout dès le début, il n'y a plus de suspens! Et puis, je n'ai pas de bêta, alors je dois me débrouiller toute seule, désolée. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de poster dans les délais les plus courts possibles. Merci de m'avoir lue et de m'encourager! Et saches que tu es ma première review!

Et merci à **Subaru-2501** de m'avoir followée

 **Note de l'auteur** **e** **:** C'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgentes! Ça fait longtemps que j'hésite, et je me lance enfin. Je n'ai pas de bêta, alors si ça tente quelqu'un, je lance l'avis de recherche! Et j'espère aussi que malgré l'absence de bêta, cela restera lisible. Je ne vous ennuie plus avec mes blablas, voici la suite, très vite, pour fêter ma première review!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Ce qu'il s'est passé**

Cela faisait trois mois que la Winter Cup était terminée. Trois mois que Kuroko allait au lycée à contre cœur. Il avait même fini par arrêter d'aller à l'entrainement. Allongé sur son lit, regardant le plafond, Kuroko profitait des vacances de printemps pour réfléchir. Il repensait à Seirin. Tout se passait pourtant si bien, avant cette maudite finale. Il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde et allait au club avec bonheur. Et puis ce match était arrivé. Cette défaite écrasante. 60-130. La supériorité de Rakuzan était, comme toujours, incontestable. Le changement d'attitude ne s'était pas fait attendre. Dès le retour au vestiaire, Kuroko avait senti que les choses ne se passeraient pas bien pour lui. Et en effet…

 _ **Flashback.**_

L'équipe de Seirin venait juste de fermer la porte de leur vestiaire, après cette humiliation dans les règles, quand Kagami se mit à hurler.

- **T'avais promis de faire de nous les n°1 du Japon. Alors t'as foutu quoi pendant ce match? T'as pas été foutu de contrer Akashi ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. T'en as fait quoi de tes belles paroles pendant ces 40 dernières minutes?**

- **Kagami, calme-toi,** lui dit Hyuga, **il ne mérite même pas qu'on lui adresse la parole. Ce n'est qu'un menteur. Un beau parleur incapable de tenir ses promesses.**

- **De toute façon, il vaut mieux attendre d'être rentrés à Seirin pour régler nos comptes,** intervint Kyoshi. **Hurler ici ne servira à rien, juste à nous faire remarquer.**

 **-Teppei a raison, partons,** conclut Riko.

Et effectivement, dès le lendemain, au gymnase du lycée, ils avaient bien commencé à régler leurs comptes.

Dans les vestiaires, Kuroko s'était de nouveau fait traiter de menteur. Il eut droit à des regards méprisants. Puis, sur le terrain, personne ne faisait attention à lui, personne ne lui faisait de passes. Il était encore plus invisible que d'habitude.

Pendant que lui ruminait sa souffrance, sa solitude et sa culpabilité, les autres ruminaient leur frustration due à la défaite et pensaient à leur vengeance. Vengeance qui arriva après environ deux semaines.

Kuroko, en sortant de la douche, retrouva ses coéquipiers dans les vestiaires, alors qu'il les pensait partis. Leurs regards reflétaient le mépris et le dégoût. Cela le blessa encore plus que leur ignorance. Alors qu'il avançait vers son casier en ayant l'air le plus neutre possible, il sentit la main gauche de Kagami le retourner dos à la rangée de casier et vit son poing droit se diriger vers son estomac. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, aussi le prit-il de plein fouet. Cela lui coupa le souffle. Kagami le lâcha, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un coup de pied le frappait au ventre. Très vite, les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sans qu'il ne sache de quel côté ils venaient, ni même qui les lui infligeait. Au bout d'un certain temps, il perdit connaissance. Quand il revint à lui, il était seul, toujours allongé sur le sol des vestiaires.

Il se releva comme il put, et rentra chez lui tant bien que mal. Il se dirigea alors vers sa salle de bain pour se soigner, remerciant les dieux que personne ne soit chez lui. Ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaire, encore! Et sa grand-mère était en vacances chez l'une de ses amies, à la campagne. Il mit de la crème sur ses hématomes, et désinfecta ses plaies. Puis, il banda le tout, du mieux qu'il put. Il se fit ensuite un sandwich qu'il mangea sans conviction, et il alla se coucher.

Ce "rituel" continua chaque semaine pendant presque un mois et demi. Il décida donc de quitter le club de basket, pensant que cette décision mettrait un terme à cette folie. Mais c'était sans compter sur la haine qu'avaient développée ses camarades envers lui. Certains avaient fait courir des rumeurs comme quoi Kuroko était gay et prêt à se taper tout ce qui bougeait. Les regards et les murmures qu'il entendait dans les couloirs du lycée devenaient de plus en plus insupportables. Il ne montrait toujours pas ses émotions, mais à l'intérieur, il souffrait comme jamais il n'avait souffert. Même la génération des miracles ne l'avait pas meurtri à ce point, à la fin de Teikō.

Mais il continuait bravement d'aller en cours, chaque jour, jusqu'à l'agression de trop. Au détour d'un bâtiment, certains de ses anciens coéquipiers et quelques autres élèves l'attrapèrent et le passèrent à tabac. Ce ne fut qu'en se réveillant à l'infirmerie qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient fini. Quand l'infirmière le questionna, il mentit, disant qu'il n'avait pas vu les visages de ses agresseurs. Quand la fin des cours sonna, l'infirmière l'autorisa à se lever et à rentrer chez lui. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour que tout cela cesse, et comment il pourrait se venger, sans pour autant avoir recours à la violence. Après tout, ce n'était pas son truc, et ne le serait jamais, et en plus, ce n'était pas avec sa carrure qu'il pourrait faire mal à quelqu'un. C'était vrai qu'1m68 et 58 kg, ça ne faisait pas peur à grand monde.

 _ **Fin du Flashback.**_

Kuroko se leva de son lit et vérifia une dernière fois ses affaires pour le lendemain. Plus il regardait l'uniforme de Tōō, plus il se disait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il retournait vers son ancienne lumière, sa première lumière, sa vraie lumière. Aomine était vraiment redevenu celui qu'il était, comme tous les membres de la GM. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Ses amis lui manquaient. Bien-sûr, il n'oubliait pas pourquoi il les avait quittés, mais il ne pensait pas tomber sur pire qu'eux. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une équipe violente.

Il se sentait prêt pour cette nouvelle rentrée scolaire, pour cette nouvelle vie. Il se demandait, cependant, comment allaient réagir Aomine et Momoi, étant donné qu'il ne les avait pas prévenus. Il appréhendait le moment où il allait devoir leur expliquer le pourquoi de ce changement d'établissement en plein cursus scolaire. Et s'il était bien sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'Aomine ne lâcherait jamais le morceau. Il soupira et se dit qu'il n'aurait pas le choix, de toute façon. Et puis sa lumière serait sûrement ravie de pouvoir l'aider à se venger, surtout contre Bakagami.

* * *

*Voilà, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais il sert surtout à poser le contexte pour la suite de l'histoire. Comme je l'ai dit dans la note de l'auteure (en haut de page), c'est ma première fic, alors si vous avez des critiques constructives, je suis preneuse. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un regard extérieur pour pouvoir s'améliorer, et je ne demande que ça.

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue, et n'oubliez pas la petite review. Ça ne prend pas de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir. Surtout, ça m'encourage à continuer. Alors, merci d'avance.

Bises.


	3. Chapter 2

**Merci à:**

 **plum de phenix:** Pour ta review pleine de bons conseils. J'essaierais, le plus possible, de les prendre en compte et de les appliquer. Merci aussi de prendre de ton temps pour diriger une débutante comme moi. Les changements ne se feront sûrement pas du jour au lendemain (j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance que j'ai la flemme de réécrire), mais j'espère quand même que tu relèveras les changements quand ils surviendront.

 **Akane:** Pour ta review. Elle me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Surtout, elle me donne envie de continuer. Je ne pensais pas recevoir un tel commentaire pour ma première fic. Encore merci, et j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira tout autant.

 **Aya31:** Merci de m'avoir lue, et merci pour ta review.

 **mangaenfolie** et à **Miyu-chan34** de m'avoir followée et d'avoir mis ma fic en favorite.

Et aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, mais qui n'ont pas laissé de trace de leur passage.

Je vous poste donc le chapitre 2 avec quelques jour d'avance, pour vous prouver à quel point vos commentaires m'ont fait plaisir.

 **Note de l'auteure:** c'est la première fois que je poste une histoire, donc je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de comment utiliser ce site. Je me suis rendue compte en postant le premier chapitre, que les dialogues ne ressortaient pas suffisamment, et je m'en excuse. Je les ai donc mis en gras. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée. J'espère que cela rendra le texte plus lisible.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : En route pour une nouvelle vie et explications**

On y était, le jour de la rentrée. Kuroko entrait en deuxième année à Tōō Gakūen. Il était devant les panneaux d'affichages qui exposaient les listes des classes. Il inspira à fond et expira d'un coup. Il s'approcha des tableaux et chercha son nom. Pourtant, le premier sur lequel il tomba fut celui du métis. Inconsciemment, il chercha donc son nom dans la même liste, et le trouva. Il ne savait s'il devait en être soulagé ou pas. Bien-sûr, il ne serait pas seul dans sa nouvelle classe, mais cela voulait dire aussi que l'heure des explications arriverait plus vite que prévu. Il remarqua, par contre, qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe que Momoi, ce qui le rassura quand même un peu. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais la trouvait quand même bien trop collante. Les rumeurs à Seirin n'étaient pas toutes fausses. Il y en avait une qui était exacte: il était gay, et le savait depuis quelques années déjà. Du coup, forcément, il ne trouvait pas les atouts de Momoi attrayants, bien qu'elle soit, pour lui, une amie précieuse.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, nouvellement attribuée, et trouva un siège libre au fond. Il s'y installa et attendit que la cloche sonne. Ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois tous les élèves à leur place, le professeur se présenta et annonça qu'un nouvel élève arrivait dans leur établissement. Elle demanda alors à Kuroko de venir se présenter à ses nouveaux camarades (et oui, miracle, elle l'a vu!). Mal à l'aise, il se leva quand même et se dirigea vers le tableau afin de se présenter. Aomine ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture, il ne l'avait pas vu. Et pour cause, Kuroko avait tout fait pour l'éviter, déployant tous ses talents de fantôme. Il se demanda ce que son ancienne ombre pouvait bien faire ici, au lieu d'être à Seirin, et foi d'Aomine, il lui ferait cracher le morceau dès la pause du matin. Une fois son petit discours fini, Kuroko retourna à sa place sous le regard curieux et insistant du bleu nuit.

La pause du matin arriva bien trop vite au goût de Tetsuya, mais il savait qu'il devrait faire face. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'il avait vécu dans son ancien lycée. Rien ne pouvait l'être. Il n'essaya donc pas d'éviter Aomine, qui ne put rien dire en raison de l'arrivée d'une tornade rose. Momoi sauta sur le pauvre bleuté, l'étouffant dans sa poitrine généreuse et lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là, sans se rendre compte qu'elle l'empêchait de répondre. Aomine intervint en arrachant la pauvre victime des seins de son bourreau.

 **\- Si tu le laisses pas répondre, pose pas la question, idiote.**

 **\- Ah! Dai-chan, t'es toujours aussi méchant! Bien-sûr que je suis étonnée de le voir ici, mais je suis tellement contente de le voir que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras.**

 **\- Ouais, ben, c'est pas une raison pour l'étouffer.**

Aomine ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'avait agacé de voir Tetsu dans les bras de la rose.

 **\- Bon, tu vas nous dire pourquoi t'as changé de lycée, ou va falloir qu'on devine?**

 **\- Non, c'est bon, je vais vous le dire. De toute façon, je n'ai pas choisi cette école par hasard.**

Et Kuroko raconta son histoire. Tout, depuis les reproches jusqu'aux sévices corporels qu'il avait subis. Au fur et à mesure du récit, les visages de ses amis palissaient à vue d'œil. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer que les joueurs de Seirin en viendraient à de tels extrêmes. Puis, Aomine se souvint que le bleuté leur avait dit ne pas avoir choisi leur lycée au hasard.

 **\- Au fait, t'as dit qu't'avais pas choisi ce bahut par hasard, alors pourquoi** **Tōō?**

 **\- Parce-que ma vraie lumière, c'est toi. Parce-que tu es redevenu celui que j'admirais tant. Parce-que tu me manques. Et puis parce-que j'ai besoin de toi pour me venger.**

Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase en baissant la tête. Aussi, il manqua le sourire carnassier de son ami. Momoi, elle, avait l'air horrifiée qu'on ait pu faire du mal à son Tetsu-kun, et ne savait pas quoi dire.

 **\- T'aider à t'venger? Pas de problème. Ils vont regretter de s'en être pris à un membre de la GM, à mon meilleur ami. Surtout ce Bakagami. Tu veux quoi? Que j'lui éclate la tronche?**

 **\- Non, je veux juste les humilier sur un terrain de basket, comme eux m'ont humilié dans les vestiaires, au club et au lycée.**

Kuroko avait le regard dur en disant cela, et ses sourcils étaient froncés au maximum. Et vouloir humilier un adversaire au basket, ce n'était pas le genre de Kuroko. Alors Aomine et Momoi se dirent que Seirin avait mis Kuroko en rogne comme personne avant et qu'ils allaient souffrir. La sonnerie de reprise des cours mit fin à leurs réflexions, et chacun retourna dans sa classe respective. Aomine, ne voulant pas lâcher son ombre redevenue sienne, ne sécha même pas les cours, au grand étonnement (agréable) de ses professeurs. La journée se passa sans problème et, à la fin des cours, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le club le basket.

Là encore, ce fut des murmures et des regards surpris qui accueillirent notre petit bleuté. L'entraineur parla en premier, Wakamatsu étant bien trop abasourdi pour sortir un mot (une fois n'est pas coutumes, les miracles existent!):

 **-Je vois que nous avons un nouvel élément prometteur cette année. J'avoue que c'est une surprise, mais j'en suis plutôt satisfait. Cependant, il va falloir penser à renouveler ton jeu. Les équipes en lice cette année pour l'Inter-High, et même pour la Winter-Cup connaissent tes capacités et se sont sûrement déjà mis à l'entrainement pour les contrer au maximum. Mais je suis sûr que l'on trouvera le moyen d'optimiser au maximum notre nouveau duo ombre/lumière.** Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire qui ne lui était pas habituel. Oui, vraiment, Katsunori Harasawa était vraiment agréablement surpris par l'arrivée du joueur fantôme dans leurs rangs.

Les sélections commencèrent après les formalités d'usage. Chacun s'étant présenté, et ayant dit quel était son poste de prédilection. Une fois celles-ci finies, l'entrainement débuta et se finit par un match. Bien-sûr, voulant voir ce que donnait le duo de Teikō, et Momoi insistant, Aomine et Kuroko jouèrent dans la même équipe. Le score fut sans appel. L'équipe adverse, menée par Wakamatsu, ne put que se défendre comme elle le pouvait. Dès que l'un d'eux pensait récupérer la balle, elle allait dans l'autre sens. Ils ne purent marquer aucun panier. Tous se dirent que le duo Kuroko/Kagami ne valait rien en comparaison de celui qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. C'était indéniable, la lumière d'Aomine était bien plus intense que celle du rouquin, et de beaucoup. C'était bien la panthère la véritable lumière du fantôme.

* * *

 _Ellipse_

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis la rentrée et nos trois amis étaient entrés dans une sorte de routine, cours-entrainement, seulement brisée par des discussions entre Momoi et son Tetsu-kun. La rose avait sauté sur l'occasion de l'avoir dans le même lycée pour passer plus de temps avec lui. Contrairement à ce que pensait le bleuté, elle ne l'aimait que comme un petit frère à protéger, un peu comme Aomine, mais en moins fort. Il en fut grandement soulagé et trouva là une opportunité de pouvoir soulager ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps.

 **-Momoi-san, Il y a une personne que j'aime, et peu importe mes efforts pour essayer d'étouffer ce que je ressens, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de l'aimer.**

 **-Je comprends. Je la connais? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à savoir si tes sentiments sont réciproques? Je sais à quel point c'est difficile de garder ses sentiments pour soi, sans savoir s'ils sont partagés.**

 **-Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un?**

 **-En fait, je euh…. comment dire? Je sors avec Imayoshi…**

 **-Ah? d'accord. Si c'est lui qui te convient, je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur,** dit-il avec un sourire sincère qui fit chaud au cœur de la jeune fille.

Cependant, elle se reprit bien vite.

 **-Mais tu détournes la conversation! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question!** Elle avait un sourire en coin, se disant que s'il ne voulait pas répondre, c'était qu'elle connaissait la personne. **Alors, c'est qui?**

 **-Eh bien, ce n'est pas facile à dire.**

 **-Nous nous connaissons depuis trop longtemps pour que tu sois gêné, alors dis-moi qui c'est avant que Dai-chan ne débarque et nous empêche de parler!**

 **-Déjà, ce n'est pas une fille….**

 **-Ah! C'est un garçon alors?** La yaoiste qu'elle était ne put empêcher son cœur de se gonfler de joie. **Mais c'est quiiii?**

 **-Eh bien, c'est Aomine-kun…**

Il avait les joues rouges et le visage baissé. Ses yeux regardaient partout sauf la jeune fille.

 **-Kyahhh! C'est génial! Je savais que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre! Par contre, tu n'es pas sorti l'auberge. Même s'il ressent la même chose que toi, pour qu'il s'en rende compte, c'est pas gagné! Mais bon, je t'aiderais autant que je le pourrais, je te le promets.**

 **-Merci, Momoi-san.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, Aomine les rejoignit, cassant l'intimité qui s'était installée entre Kuroko et sa nouvelle confidente. De les voir ensemble, seuls, rien que tous les deux, il ressentit comme un nœud à l'estomac et il se sentit énervé, mais sans que lui-même ne sache vraiment pourquoi. La rose avait raison, c'était pas gagné…

* * *

*Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est bouclé. j'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant que les précédents. Il n'est pas très long, mais j'essaie de m'améliorer. Le quatrième chapitre sera plus long. En attendant, j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir, alors si c'est le cas, et même si ça ne l'est pas, laissez moi une petite review. ça me fera peut-être poster le prochain chapitre plus vite. Merci d'avance!

Bises.


	4. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteure:**

 **Merci à:**

 **Ange-ann 'Tina' Serpentard:** Pour ta review. ça me fait super plaisir que tu ais aimé le début de mon histoire, et aussi que tu ais lu mon OS. (et qu'il t'ai donné envie de lire cette fic). C'est pour des personnes comme toi que je prends plaisir à écrire. Et merci aussi pour tes encouragements.

 **Deamon13:** Pour ta review. Et tant mieux si tu comprends mieux l'histoire. J'espère que tu liras la suite avec plaisir. Et la première review est vraiment importante pour moi. Je me devais de te le dire. D'ailleurs, encore merci à toi pour ça. :)

 **Plumdephenix:** Pour ta review, tes conseils et tes encouragements, et surtout pour tes mots gentils. ça me rassure vraiment de savoir que quelqu'un d'aussi bienveillant me suit et veille sur mes progrès. Un gros merci à toi.

 **Memeline:** Pour ta review trop sympa. J'espère ne pas décevoir tes attentes dans les chapitres à venir.

 **lovmusik483** , **Shironeko Nya** et à **Subaru 2501** et tous les autres pour avoir mis mon histoire et/ou moi en favori, et pour m'avoir followée, que ce soit sur cet fic ou sur l'OS.

Vous m'incitez toutes à continuer d'écrire, et à poster au plus vite.

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu mon OS, "Des retrouvailles tant attendues", et qui m'ont reviewée et/ou qui m'ont followée.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : En route vers la vengeance.**

Kuroko était à Tōō depuis maintenant presque 3 mois. Tout se passait bien, et les qualifications pour l'Inter-High approchaient à grand pas. Plus que quelques jours et ils pourraient mettre en application le nouveau jeu de leur duo dans de vrais matchs. Il avait hâte. Il savait que c'était une étape obligatoire avant de pouvoir affronter Seirin aux play-off.

Durant tout ce temps passé aux côtés d'Aomine, que ce soit en cours, à l'entrainement ou en dehors du lycée, ni Kuroko, ni Momoi n'avaient réussi à savoir ce que ressentait vraiment le métis pour son ombre. De l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire à une forte amitié, mais du point de vue des deux confidents, c'était un peu plus complexe que ça. Ils avaient bien ressenti le malaise qui émanait de leur ami quand il les voyait ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Un peu comme s'il était jaloux. Mais ce n'étaient que des soupçons, rien de concret. Ils restaient vraiment dans le flou.

Les match de qualifications ne furent, bien-sûr, qu'une simple formalité. Les victoires s'enchainèrent. Les équipes adverses avaient déjà eu bien du mal à stopper Aomine l'année précédente, mais maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son ombre, il était devenu inarrêtable.

De son côté, Seirin avait bien du mal à gagner ses matchs sans Kuroko. Ils gagnaient de justesse. Quand arriva le moment d'affronter Shūtoku, ils ne purent que remercier les dieux que les terminales de l'année précédente aient quitté l'équipe, car là aussi, ils s'imposèrent de justesse. Midorima leur lança un regard méprisant et leur cracha que sans leur ombre, ils avaient beaucoup perdu en valeur. Ce à quoi Kagami répondit qu'ils avaient quand même gagné.

 **-Vous n'avez gagné que de justesse. Si le petit frère de Miyaji-senpai n'avait pas raté son dernier panier, c'est nous qui aurions gagné. Vous voulez vous la jouer grande équipe, mais vous n'avez même pas su garder Kuroko. Vous êtes-vous seulement demandés où il était parti?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire de savoir où il est?** Cracha Hyuga, accompagné d'un signe de tête approbateur de toute l'équipe, y compris de Riko.

 **-Vous vous en mordrez les doigts bien assez tôt**. Et avec un sourire en coin, Midorima les laissa, partant rejoindre son équipe avec un Takao qui avait suivi toute la conversation.

Sur le chemin des vestiaires, l'œil de faucon ne put s'empêcher de demander:

 **-Pourquoi tu leur as pas dit qu'il s'était inscrit à** ** **Tōō** ?**

 **-Parce-que, de un, ils ne me l'ont pas demandé, et de deux, c'est bien plus amusant s'ils le découvrent par eux même, le jour du match. Et j'espère bien que ça va les déstabiliser, qu'ils se feront humilier et qu'ils regretteront tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir. Ce ne sont que des joueurs sans talent, incapables de reconnaître leurs erreurs et qui les rejettent sur les autres.**

Midorima se souvenait parfaitement de cette réunion de la GM pendant le premier week-end après la rentrée. Akashi lui avait téléphoné, lui donnant RDV (lui ordonnant de venir) au Majiburger, afin de parler d'un problème très grave. Il avait senti, au ton de sa voix, que son ancien capitaine était énervé au plus haut point, ce qui n'était pas chose courante, étant donné qu'il maitrisait parfaitement ses émotions en temps normal.

Une fois arrivé, il avait vu avec étonnement que Kuroko, Aomine et Momoi étaient déjà là, alors que le métis était connu pour ses retards. Sur le coup, il se dit qu'il avait sûrement eu peur d'Akashi. Il avait aussi été surpris par le comportement du plus petit, se demandant pourquoi il avait l'air si nerveux. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils se réunissaient depuis la fin de la dernière Winter-Cup. Ils s'étaient rassemblés pour jouer au street-basket à l'occasion de l'anniversaire du petit bleuté.

Mais quand la réunion commença après l'arrivée d'Akashi, il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il comprit alors mieux le sérieux d'Aomine et de Momoi, et la nervosité de Kuroko. Lui, il bouillait de rage. Comment Seirin avait pu faire subir ça à l'un des leurs ? Les autres membres de la génération eurent la même réaction. Tous eurent la rage au ventre, surtout quand Aomine décrivit les marques qui étaient encore présentes quand le petit fantôme s'était changé dans les vestiaires de Tōō. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs soulagé d'avoir raconté son histoire à ses amis, alors qu'il la taisait depuis des mois. Leurs réactions lui firent chaud au cœur, il se sentait moins seul. Il comprit qui étaient ses vrais amis. Quand il exposa sa vision de sa vengeance, ils furent tous, dans un premier temps, estomaqués. C'était toujours lui qui leur reprochait d'humilier leurs adversaires sur le terrain. Puis, une fois la surprise passée, ils furent tous d'accord avec lui, pensant que ces tocards l'avaient bien cherché. Bien-sûr, encore fallait-il que Seirin aille jusqu'aux play-off. Ce qui, pour eux, sans Kuroko, n'était pas gagné d'avance. Et puis, il était hors de question pour Midorima de faire exprès de perdre. S'il pouvait les humilier lui-même, ce serait avec joie qu'il le ferait. Mais comme dirait Oha-asa, le destin c'est le destin. Shūtoku avait perdu et ce serait donc Tōō qui les pulvériserait.

Justement, les joueurs de Tōō, surtout notre duo, avaient suivi avec une grande attention l'évolution de l'ancienne équipe du petit bleuté dans ses matchs de qualification. Ils avaient été soulagés de voir qu'ils avaient réussi à atteindre les play-off, même si c'était de justesse. Aomine et Kuroko avaient raconté ce qu'avait enduré le joueur fantôme, en omettant les détails les plus gênants. Aussi, c'était toute l'équipe qui avait été outrée par ces sévices infligés, et c'était aussi toute l'équipe qui voulait se venger. Ils étaient tous d'accord, Seirin allait souffrir.

En tant que petit-ami de Momoi, Imayoshi n'avait pas pu se détacher totalement de son ancienne équipe de lycée. Il s'invita donc en renfort de l'entraineur. C'était une aide bienvenue, surtout pour gérer les débordements d'humeur de Wakamatsu. Quant à Aomine, il surprenait tout le monde par son assiduité aux entrainements. Comme quoi, la vengeance pouvait être un bon moteur. Harasawa était ravi. Leur équipe était au point. Leur as était au meilleur de sa forme et avait le meilleur soutien possible. Momoi, elle, arborait un sourire à la Aomine. Elle faisait vraiment peur, mais elle ne pensait qu'à venger son ami. Tous étaient décidés à entrer dans le livre des records avec le match avec le plus grand écart de points, et surtout avec un adversaire qui n'aurait pas marqué du tout. Ce fut donc dans cet état d'esprit que l'équipe de basket de Tōō Gakūen se prépara pour les play-off, même s'ils étaient déçus de n'affronter Seirin qu'en dernier. Le hasard ne faisait pas toujours bien les choses. Mais au moins, ils seraient motivés jusqu'au bout.

* * *

*Voilà, c'est la fin du troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme je l'ai dit à la fin du chapitre précédent, le prochain sera un peu plus long. Je vous dis donc: RDV au chapitre suivant, et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir à l'auteure en herbe que je suis, et qui l'encourage à continuer l'histoire, et qui surtout, l'aide à s'améliorer.

Bises.


	5. Chapter 4

**Merci à:**

 **Ange-ann 'Tina' Serpentard:** Pour ta review. Tu es toujours fidèle au poste et tes review sont toujours super adorables. Tu me mets la pression pour le match. J'espère ne pas te décevoir. Par contre, ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre. Tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu.

 **Aya31:** Pour ta review.

 **Deamon13:** Pour ta review. Et je suis désolée, mais pour la vengeance, tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu. Mais elle arrivera très vite, ne t'inquiète pas.

 **Plum de phenix:** Je ne t'en dis pas plus, je t'ai déjà tout dit par MP, sauf, merci d'être là et fidèle.

 **Riddikulus:** Pour tout. Pour ta review, tes MP, et surtout tes conseils qui me sont très précieux. Je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à te faire apprécier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, l'Ao/kuro. Et pour Akashi, tu as tout compris. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de le faire gagner après son changement de personnalité. La GM s'est ressoudée et une GM sans Akashi, ce ne serait plus la GM.

Et bien-sûr, les perso ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Quand Momoi s'en mêle**

En dehors des cours et des entrainements, Kuroko et Aomine passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble, que ce soit au majiburger, chez l'un ou l'autre, ou surtout, sur des terrains de street. La plupart du temps, Momoi n'était pas avec eux car elle passait le plus de temps possible avec Imayoshi. Elle savait pourtant que rien ne se passait entre eux, à part une relation d'amitié, car Kuroko se confiait énormément à elle, étant la seule personne au courant des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le basketteur de son cœur.

La jeune fille décida donc de s'attaquer au problème que constituait son ami d'enfance. Elle profita d'un week-end où Imayoshi devait absolument réviser pour inviter ses deux comparses à un rendez-vous au majiburger, avec une petite visite dans les magasins après. A 12h00 précises, les trois amis se retrouvèrent devant le fast-food. Ils firent la queue, commandèrent et s'installèrent à une des dernières tables disponibles. En effet, n'oublions pas qu'étant samedi, ces trois-là n'étaient pas les seuls à sortir, et le restaurant était bondé. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et surtout de basket. Enfin, Aomine râlait, surtout parce-que, une séance shopping avec la rose, ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Il pouvait même carrément dire que ça l'emmerdait royalement. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la rose n'allait pas rester avec eux, et qu'ils ne feraient pas le tour des boutiques avec elle. Et en effet, après le repas, elle reçut un appel de son chéri, appel qui était prémédité bien-sûr, vu que ledit chéri n'avait pas le temps de sortir à cause de ses révisions. Elle s'excusa et prit le bleuté dans ses bras avant de partir, histoire de voir un peu la réaction du métis à la vue du câlin. Ce dernier se crispa, n'appréciant pas de voir le plus petit dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, même si ce quelqu'un était son amie d'enfance. Il arrivait de plus en plus à analyser ses réactions et il comprenait petit à petit qu'il s'agissait de jalousie, et cela le perturbait. Il ne se pensait pas gay, et cette découverte l'ébranlait quelque peu. Mais comme on ne se refait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Momoi fut rassurée par cette réaction et se dit que son plan marcherait à merveille. Sur ces pensées positives, elle partit.

Une fois dehors, elle s'éloigna suffisamment pour ne plus être vue des deux basketteurs, aucun des deux n'étant au courant de sa petite machination. Elle téléphona alors à Kise, qui était devenu son complice, pour lui dire qu'il pourrait bientôt passer à l'action.

De leur côté, les deux laissés pour-compte se dirent que puisque leur amie les avait laissés en plan, ils échappaient au shopping et eurent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement.

 **-Bon, comme Momoi-san est partie, on fait quoi à la place du shopping?**

 **-Ben, j'sais pas, on pourrait aller sur un terrain de street, t'en dit quoi?**

 **-Oui, pourquoi pas? Tu as un ballon avec toi, Aomine-kun?**

 **-Ouais, toujours!**

 **-Alors, allons-y.**

Kuroko avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il trouvait qu'Aomine était encore plus beau quand il jouait au basket. Ce dernier, quant à lui, était obnubilé par les lèvres du bleuté. Il était tellement rare d'y voir un sourire qu'il en profitait pleinement. Il le trouvait encore plus magnifique avec ce sourire timide. Il était de moins en moins dérangé par le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux des garçons. Tous deux à leurs pensées, ils se levèrent, débarrassèrent leurs plateaux et quittèrent les lieux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de street le plus proche et commencèrent à s'échauffer. Ils s'étirèrent et se firent quelques passes. Puis, ils commencèrent à s'entrainer. Aomine aida Kuroko à finaliser ses nouvelles passes et ses nouvelles techniques et Kuroko aida Aomine à s'entrainer aux tirs. Il lui faisait des passes et le dunker enchainait les alley-oop, les fade-away, et surtout les tirs improbables dont lui seul avait le secret. Au bout d'un certain temps, Kise et Kasamatsu arrivèrent, comme par hasard (merci Momoi). Le mannequin se jeta sur le petit fantôme et le prit dans ses bras en criant un **"Kurokochiiiii"** tonitruant, comme il en avait l'habitude. Encore une fois, Aomine se crispa et serra les dents et les poings. Il était encore plus énervé et jaloux que quand c'était la petite rose. Cela n'échappa bien-sûr pas à Kise qui s'en trouva ravi. Il ne vit cependant pas Kasamatsu se crisper, lui aussi. Il ne supportait pas cette habitude qu'avait son blond de toujours prendre le petit bleuté dans ses bras. Après tout, c'était SON petit-ami, pas celui du joueur fantôme. Les deux amoureux proposèrent un 2 contre 2 que les joueurs de Tōō acceptèrent avec joie. Ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure. Leurs adversaires, à bout de souffle et de force, s'avouèrent vaincus et quittèrent le terrain, impressionnés par les deux lycéens et leur progrès. Ils ne pensaient pas que ces deux-là auraient pu autant améliorer leur duo en aussi peu de temps. Le métis s'assit à même le sol, imité par son ami, et prit une bouteille d'eau dans le sac de sport qui ne le quittait que rarement (on ne sait jamais quand on pourra jouer au basket, après tout! Logique imparable, très Aominienne).

Ils reprirent leurs souffles pendant quelques minutes. Kuroko et Aomine voulurent dire quelque chose, mais se retrouvèrent à parler en même temps, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire taire tous les deux. Le basané repensa à Momoi et à Kise prenant Kuroko dans leurs bras, chacun leur tour, et ces souvenirs lui firent serrer de nouveau les dents et les poings. Il décida donc de se jeter à l'eau. Les grands discours n'étant pas son fort, il prit le parti de se faire comprendre par ses actes, quitte à se prendre un râteau monumental. Il rassembla donc tout son courage et se pencha sur le plus petit pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il les trouva incroyablement douces, et se demanda pourquoi il ne les avait pas embrassées plus tôt. Kuroko, d'abord surpris, se remit bien vite et rendit son baiser à Aomine. Il était aux anges et pensa que si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait se réveiller pour rien au monde. Il attendait cela depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'espérait même plus. Enhardi par la réponse du petit bleuté au baiser, le plus grand des deux lécha la lèvre inférieure de son nouveau petit-ami, afin de demander l'autorisation pour plus. Ce qui lui fut accordé instantanément. Le baiser se fit alors plus sauvage, plus vorace. Le dunker dévorait littéralement la bouche du passeur, qui était complètement consentant. En manque d'air, ils mirent fin au baiser à regret. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis Aomine demanda à Kuroko:

 **\- Depuis quand?**

 **\- Depuis quand quoi?**

 **\- Depuis quand tu craques sur moi?**

 **\- Depuis Teik** **ō.**

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant?**

 **\- Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de t'intéresser aux hommes, et puis avec ton changement en troisième année, c'était encore plus compliqué. Et puis, tu es redevenu comme avant mais, j'ai dû changer de lycée, et avec tout ce qui s'est passé à Seirin, j'étais complètement perdu. Je crois que je peux dire merci à Momoi-san.**

 **\- Quoi! Elle était au courant?**

 **\- Oui, et elle a dit qu'elle m'aiderait, mais elle ne m'a pas dit comment.**

 **\- Pour une fois qu'elle sait garder un secret, il faut que ça m'concerne.**

 **\- Comme ça se finit plutôt bien, ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Et embrasse-moi encore.**

Aomine s'exécuta avec plaisir.

Ils atterrirent chez le petit bleuté où ils savaient qu'ils seraient seuls. Une fois la porte de la chambre franchie et fermée, le métis se jeta sur la bouche de son nouveau petit-ami et lui donna un baiser des plus passionnés. Kuroko gémit dans la bouche de l'autre, tant c'était intense. Il sentit son intimité durcir en même temps que le baiser s'intensifiait. Aomine n'était pas en reste. Lui aussi se sentait durcir de plus en plus, et cela devenait vraiment douloureux. Il entraina Kuroko jusqu'au lit tout en les déshabillant. Ils étaient tous les deux en boxer quand il poussa Kuroko sur le matelas. Il s'allongea au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Leurs érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre à travers les tissus qui les entravaient encore. Le plus grand cassa le baiser pour s'attaquer au cou du plus petit. Il y laissa plusieurs suçons bien voyants, histoire de marquer son territoire. Le petit fantôme était à lui, et rien qu'à lui. Gare à celui qui oserait s'approcher de trop près. Il délaissa le cou pour infliger une délicieuse torture aux tétons de son amant. Kuroko ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses gémissements. Ce que lui faisait son amoureux était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Et savoir qu'il allait offrir sa première fois à cet homme qu'il aimait tant exacerbait ses sensations. Aomine descendit encore, jusqu'au nombril qu'il lécha et qu'il pénétra de sa langue, imitant l'acte sexuel avec beaucoup de réalisme. Les soupirs et les gémissements de plaisir de son amant lui faisaient abandonner toute inhibition. Kuroko crût devenir fou quand il sentit la bouche du basané autour de son membre. C'était incroyablement bon. Tellement, qu'il ne sentit pas le premier doigt qu'Aomine inséra en lui. Ce n'est qu'au second qu'il prit conscience de l'intrusion. Au moment où il allait dire que ça faisait mal, il sentit une décharge électrique lui traverser le corps, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et lui faisant crier le prénom de son amant. Aomine venait de trouver sa prostate. Il en profita pour entrer un troisième et dernier doigt. Il fit des aller-retour et des mouvements de ciseaux pour écarter les chairs qui allaient l'accueillir. Le petit bleuté haletait et gémissait son plaisir. Son bassin bougeait comme de sa propre volonté pour aller à la rencontre de ces doigts qui lui faisaient tant de bien. Cependant, il voulait plus. Quelque chose, en lui, lui disait qu'il n'était qu'aux portes de l'extase et qu'un plaisir encore plus grand l'attendait par delà ces portes.

 **\- Daiki, je t'en prie, prends-moi!**

Le grand métis eut un sourire carnassier et s'exécuta avec plaisir. Il retira ses doigts et positionna son membre devant l'entrée de son amant. Après lui avoir remonté légèrement les hanches, il se glissa à l'intérieur de cet antre si chaud qui n'attendait que lui. Il s'inséra lentement, puis s'arrêta, attendant que Kuroko s'habitue à sa présence. Même sans se vanter, il savait qu'il était plus que bien membré, bien plus que la norme moyenne japonaise en tout cas, et il ne voulait en aucun cas faire mal au bleuté. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui lui parurent une éternité, il sentit un coup de bassin de la part de son amant. Il se mit alors à bouger lentement puis, en se basant sur les gémissements de son partenaire, qui se faisaient de plus en plus prononcés et de plus en plus sonores, il accéléra le mouvement. Kuroko ne pensait plus du tout à la douleur qu'il avait ressentie au moment de la pénétration. Il n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements. Il se laissait complètement abandonné au plaisir que lui procurait Aomine. Un cri, plus bruyant que les autres, indiqua à ce dernier qu'il venait de retrouver la prostate de l'homme sous lui. Il se fit un devoir de taper dedans à chaque coup de boutoir. La maison entière résonnait des cris de plaisir de Kuroko et des grognements d'Aomine. Ce dernier sentit le corps du bleuté se tendre. Il saisit donc le membre délaissé et se mit à le masturber à la même cadence que ses coups de reins, et dans un dernier cri commun, ils jouirent tous les deux en même temps. Aomine se laissa tomber à côté de kuroko, non sans s'être retiré au préalable. Il leur fallut un certain temps pour reprendre leurs souffles et descendre de leurs petits nuages post-orgasmiques. Le plus petit vint se blottir dans les bras du plus grand, posant sa tête sur le torse musclé de son amant.

 **\- Daiki, c'était formidable. Je suis heureux d'avoir eu ma première fois avec toi. Je t'aime**.

Le basané se mit à rougir, mais décida de mettre toute fierté et timidité au placard et répondit:

 **\- Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça formidable. Merci de m'avoir offert ta première fois. Et j'espère bien que toutes les autres fois seront à moi aussi. De toute façon, y'a intérêt!** (ah la délicatesse d'Aomine! décidément, on ne se refait pas). **Et moi aussi, je t'aime**. (oh! y'a peut-être quand même de l'espoir!)

Ils finirent tous deux par tomber dans un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

*Voilà ce quatrième chapitre est terminé. Comme c'est ma première fic, c'est forcément aussi mon premier lemon. J'espère que je m'en suis bien tirée. J'espère qu'Aomine n'était pas trop OOC. J'ai essayé de coller le plus possible au personnage, tout en restant dans le fil de mon histoire. Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des critiques constructives, elles sont plus que bienvenues! Je n'aspire qu'à m'améliorer. Selon le succès de cette histoire, j'en écrirais peut-être d'autres, sur des OTP peu courants.

Et n'oubliez pas, SVP, laissez-moi une petite review, pour encourager une débutante. Et merci de m'avoir lue!

Bises.


	6. Chapter 5

**Merci à:**

 **Aya31:** Pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Riko, elle redescendra sur terre en même temps que les autres. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. Je ne voudrais pas te spoiler. Saches juste que l'histoire est déjà écrite dans son intégralité, et que je poste les chapitres au gré de mes envies, et des review que vous me laissez. Plus il y en a, et plus je poste vite. J'ai toujours plusieurs histoires d'avance, du fait que j'aime beaucoup écrire. Et je n'entame pas une histoire si la précédente n'est pas finie. Alors si je poste un OS avant la fin d'une fic, c'est que les derniers chapitres sont déjà écrits et sauvegardés.

 **Ange-ann "tina" Serpentard:** Pour ta review. Et tu as raison, j'aurais dû précisé le "petit", pour plus de clarté. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Je m'en souviendrais pour une prochaine fic sur eux.

 **Plum de phenix:** Pour ta review, tes conseils, tes critiques constructives. Tu m'aides vraiment beaucoup. Saches que j'ai relu tous mes écrits, et que j'ai updaté tous ceux qui avaient nécessité une correction.

 **Deamon13:** Pour ta review et pour être aussi fidèle à cette histoire.

 **Kenshia069 et Alyra Night** de m'avoir followée et d'avoir mis ma fic en favori.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5: Agression**

Kuroko et Aomine venaient de quitter l'entrainement et rentraient chez eux, ensemble, pour un bout de chemin. Ils se donnaient la main, se fichant bien du regard des autres. Ils avaient attendus bien trop longtemps le bonheur d'être enfin en couple pour se préoccuper de ce genre de détails. Ils profitaient pleinement des moments passés ensemble, que ce soit en tant qu'équipiers ou en tant que petits-amis. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient en couple, et le bonheur irradiait carrément leurs visages. Jamais ils n'avaient été si heureux. Et cela se ressentait également dans leur jeu, sur le terrain. Ils étaient encore plus en symbiose qu'à l'époque de Teikō. Le reste de leur équipe ne pensait même pas qu'une telle fusion était possible. En tout cas, leur coach était plus que ravi, et leur manager, cette chère Momoi, était aux anges. Personne ne pensait une seule seconde que perdre contre Seirin était possible. Il leur était évident que la victoire leur était acquise.

Arrivés à un embranchement, les deux tourtereaux durent se séparer. Ils se dirent au revoir avec un baiser chaste sur les lèvres, en se promettant de s'appeler le soir même. Ce fut donc seul que Kuroko continua de cheminer vers sa maison. Il était fatigué à cause de l'entrainement et pressé de rentrer pour pouvoir appeler son chéri au plus vite. Il ne faisait donc pas plus attention que ça à ce qui l'entourait. Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas les trois hommes qui l'attendaient, cachés au détour d'une ruelle, et qui le suivirent une fois qu'il les eut dépassés. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se sentit attrapé par derrière qu'il se rendit compte de leur présence. Ils l'attirèrent dans une ruelle à l'écart, et le retournèrent violemment pour qu'il leur fasse face. C'est là qu'il les reconnut. Kagami, Hyuga et Kyoshi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il vit la haine dans leurs yeux.

Riko avait fait des recherches sur leurs futurs adversaires quand ils s'étaient qualifiés pour les play-off. Ils craignaient, bien entendu, particulièrement Tōō. Ils se doutaient bien qu'ils voudraient leur revanche, surtout Aomine, après la défaite de l'année précédente. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir, par contre, c'était que Tōō aurait une nouvelle recrue qui ne leur était pas inconnue. Riko avait relu plusieurs fois la liste des joueurs pour être sûre qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Et quand elle annonça à ses joueurs que Kuroko avait intégré le même lycée qu'Aomine, elle n'eut comme réponse que des cris de surprise. Et assurément, la surprise était plutôt mauvaise. Ils comprirent mieux les paroles que leur avait dit Midorima après leur match. En effet, ils risquaient bien de s'en mordre les doigts. Un Aomine seul avait déjà été dur à battre. Il avait fallu que Kagami entre dans la zone et encore, sans l'appui de Kuroko, cela n'aurait peut-être même pas été suffisant. Et ils avaient gagné à l'arrache, avec un seul petit point d'avance, grâce à un lancer franc "raté", et une super reprise de Kuroko. Alors faire face au duo magique de Teikō, cela relevait presque de l'impossible. Il était clair que le bleuté leur en voulait et qu'il avait choisi le meilleur allié pour ça. Après Akashi, Aomine était celui qui leur donnait le plus de fil à retordre. Et il avait l'avantage d'être à Tōkyō, et non à 513 km de distance, ce qui augmentait grandement les chances de se rencontrer dans les plus brefs délais. Mais cela facilitait aussi les choses pour Seirin, qui avait encore plus de griefs envers leur ancien passeur qu'avant. Il n'était plus seulement un menteur à leurs yeux, il était aussi un traître et un ennemi à abattre.

Ils en voulaient tous au petit fantôme, mais ceux qui étaient les plus rancuniers étaient, à n'en pas douter, Kagami, Hyuga et Kyoshi. C'est d'ailleurs eux que Kuroko reconnut dans cette ruelle isolée. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus, et encore moins de leur parler. Kagami, encore lui, frappa le premier d'un coup de poing dans la tempe pour le sonner, puis d'un autre dans l'estomac pour lui couper le souffle. Le petit passeur se retrouva donc à terre, complétement sonné et le souffle court, se tenant l'estomac. Il sentit alors un coup de pied s'abattre au niveau de ses reins et il hurla de douleur. Ou plutôt, il essaya, n'ayant toujours pas récupéré une respiration normale. Il essaya de se relever, conscient que s'il restait à terre, il ferait une proie encore plus facile. Il n'en n'eut cependant pas le temps, un autre coup de pied lui frappait déjà le ventre, et un autre encore dans la mâchoire. Il se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience sous cette pluie de coups, lorsqu'il sentit une main le saisir par le col de sa chemise pour le redresser. Il se rendit compte que c'était Kyoshi qui le tenait.

\- **Alors, comme ça, ça n't'as pas suffi de nous avoir fait perdre la finale de la Winter-Cup. Il a en plus fallu que tu ailles t'allier avec l'ennemi. Tu nous as menti et maintenant tu nous trahis? Tu trahis Kagami? Tu retournes vers ton ancienne lumière? Tu comptes nous prendre pour des cons jusqu'à quand?**

Kuroko était trop dans les vapes pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Il ne comprenait même pas la moitié de ce que lui disait le grand brun.

 **\- Laisse tomber Teppei, de toute façon, je crois qu'il a eu son compte.**

 **\- Ouais, t'as raison, c'est qu'une larve bonne à rien de toute façon.**

 **\- Même avec toi dans l'équipe, ça nous empêchera pas de vous écraser de toute façon,** cracha Kagami d'un ton aussi hautain que méprisant.

Kyoshi le lâcha, non sans lui remettre une dernière droite, en plein sur la pommette. Ils partirent en laissant un Kuroko inconscient, à terre, seul dans cette ruelle.

De son côté, Aomine était rentré depuis un bonne demi-heure et se demandait pourquoi son petit-ami ne l'appelait pas. Il avait eu le temps de prendre une douche, de se changer, et même de manger un morceau. Il se décida à l'appeler, mais l'appel sonnait toujours dans le vide et il tombait systématiquement sur la boîte vocale. Il sentait un nœud dans son estomac et il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Après le cinquième appel consécutif et surtout inutile, il se décida à aller jusqu'à chez lui. Il enfila donc ses baskets et se mit en route. Il commença par marcher vite, mais son mauvais pressentiment se faisant de plus en plus fort, il se mit carrément à courir, malgré la fatigue due à l'entrainement intensif du jour. Il arriva rapidement à l'embranchement où ils s'étaient séparés. Il ralentit son allure en regardant partout autour de lui, sans pour autant s'arrêter d'avancer. Il dépassa une ruelle, et à la deuxième, il vit une tâche bleu turquoise. Son cœur s'arrêta un court instant quand il reconnut le petit passeur. Il s'approcha et constata l'étendue des dégâts. Il le souleva et l'emmena chez lui, se disant qu'il serait mieux qu'il puisse le veiller, au cas où il aurait besoin de lui ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il alla directement dans sa chambre où il le déposa délicatement sur le lit. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre tout le nécessaire pour le soigner. Pendant plus de vingt minutes, il s'occupa des diverses blessures de son petit-ami, et fut soulagé de voir qu'aucune n'était grave. Cependant, elles étaient nombreuses et il aurait mal pendant plusieurs jours. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas jouer le premier, et peut-être même le deuxième match des play-off. Mais il serait rétabli pour vaincre Seirin, et ça, c'était bien le plus important. Une fois les soins terminés, il téléphona pour prévenir tous les membres de la GM de ce qui était arrivé au petit bleuté. Tous grincèrent des dents et tous lui dirent qu'il avait intérêt à écraser ces minables de Seirin. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre puisqu'il n'avait aucune preuve, et que Kuroko refuserait sûrement de porter plainte. Il l'aurait déjà fait sinon, quand il était encore à Seirin. Or, il n'avait même pas prévenu le directeur, ni même un professeur. Il n'en avait parlé à personne.

Aomine, qui s'était couché aux cotés de Kuroko, fut réveillé par celui-ci quand il se mit à bouger pour s'assoir dans le lit, se demandant où il pouvait bien être. Le métis le prit dans ses bras, en faisant attention aux blessures, et le rassura en lui disant qu'ils étaient chez lui, qu'il l'avait trouvé et soigné. Le bleuté se rappela alors de tout. L'embuscade, l'agression, les paroles dures et haineuses, alors qu'il ne faisait que rentrer chez lui, et il fondit en larmes dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci le serra un peu plus fort, sans lui faire mal, et lui caressa les cheveux. Il les trouvait exceptionnellement doux, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les toucher à la moindre occasion. Ce geste, ajouté aux paroles douces d'Aomine le calma.

- **T'en fais pas, j'suis là, et j's'rais toujours là. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. J't'ai promis de ne plus sombrer et j'tiendrais ma promesse. J'te laisserais plus jamais tomber. J'te quitterais jamais. J't'aime.**

 **-Merci d'être là, de m'avoir soigné, de prendre soin de moi. Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement!**

 **-On va leur faire payer. Tout. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait après la Cup, et ce qu'ils t'ont fait ce soir. Je sais que tu porteras pas plainte, mais on se vengera à notre façon. Sur le parquet, on va les humilier comme jamais ils ont été humiliés. Ce match entrera dans les annales pour avoir été le plus humiliant de tous les temps. Kise et Midorima seront dans les gradins, et Akashi et Murasakibara vont surveiller ça de loin, enfin surtout Akashi. Tu connais Murasakibara.**

Le petit bleuté eut un petit rire léger. Il était vrai que le géant ne pensait qu'à manger. Et savoir que toute la GM se faisait du souci pour lui le gênait, mais lui faisait plaisir aussi. Il se sentait entouré par ses vrais amis, et ça faisait vraiment du bien.

Aomine alla chercher un antalgique que Kuroko avala avec un verre d'eau, et tous les deux se rallongèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les play-off commençaient dans deux jours, ce qui annonçait le début des hostilités. Dans moins d'une semaine, Seirin allait connaître le sens des mots désespoir et humiliation. La nuit passa alors que les deux basketteurs rêvaient à cette vengeance qui leur serait si salvatrice, sans savoir que les joueurs de Seirin rêvaient de la même chose.

* * *

*Cinquième chapitre terminé! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Merci de m'avoir lue et de me suivre, malgré les erreurs que je fais sûrement encore. On ne devient pas un écrivain chevronné du jour au lendemain. Alors, pour que je continue de m'améliorer, n'oubliez pas la petite review! Merci d'avance!

Bises.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 : Le match vengeur**

Le grand jour était arrivé. Les play-off commençaient enfin. Tous les joueurs étaient à la fois stressés et excités. Comme Aomine le pensait, Kuroko n'était pas suffisamment rétabli de son passage à tabac pour participer au moins aux deux premiers matchs. Cela n'était pas gênant, étant donné que Harasawa ne l'avait pas prévu sur la feuille de match pour les deux premiers matchs, voulant le garder en réserve jusqu'au match contre Seirin, afin que ces derniers aient la surprise de le voir au maximum de ses capacités avec sa véritable lumière retrouvée. Cela laissait donc au passeur largement le temps de se remettre des coups qu'il avait encaissés. Il serait donc en pleine forme pour le match qu'il considérait, tout comme Aomine et Momoi, comme le plus important de sa vie. Ce serait donc depuis le banc qu'il assisterait aux victoires, il en était certain, de son équipe.

Pour leur premier match, ils devaient affronter Senshinkan. C'était un bon adversaire qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer. Mais pour notre basané, ce n'était qu'une équipe comme une autre. Il n'y voyait aucun challenge, et était sûr de les vaincre, comme l'année dernière, sans trop d'efforts. Ce ne fut pourtant pas tout à fait exact. Tōō gagna bien ce match, mais leur as était en sueur, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, sans pour autant être exténué, mais suffisamment pour qu'il reconnaisse intérieurement qu'il avait fait une légère erreur de jugement. Les rois de l'ouest avaient plutôt pas mal progressé en un an, il devait bien le reconnaître, mais pas à haute voix, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Il était Daiki Aomine, et il avait sa fierté. Même s'il avait retrouvé le goût de jouer grâce à Kuroko, il n'en restait pas moins lui-même. En tout cas, cette équipe s'était battue jusqu'au coup de sifflet final. Ils n'avaient rien lâché, même lorsqu'il fut évident qu'ils ne pourraient plus les rattraper au score. Cette attitude avait fait plaisir au dunker, sachant que c'était l'abandon de ses adversaires en cours de match qui avait commencé à le faire changer, en dernière année de collège.

Le deuxième match fut totalement différent. L'équipe était considérablement plus faible que Senshinkan, et encore plus que Tōō. La fin du troisième quart temps n'était même pas encore sifflée, qu'ils avaient déjà baissé les bras. Cela n'étonna personne. Ils étaient rentrés sur le parquet en étant persuadés de perdre. C'était limite s'ils ne tremblaient pas. Cette attitude défaitiste dégoûta tellement Aomine qu'il ne fit même pas l'effort de retenir leurs noms, et encore moins celui de leur équipe. Il demanda même, à l'occasion d'un temps mort, à se faire remplacer. Il préférait encore rester avec son Tetsu plutôt que de jouer contre des perdants. Et au moins, comme ça, il garderait ses forces pour affronter ceux qu'il attendait avec la plus grande impatience: Seirin. Avec l'agression contre Kuroko, il avait désormais une double raison de se venger. Et depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il en faisait une affaire plus que personnelle. Il leur ferait regretter de s'en être pris à son copain. Il passa la fin du match à moitié perdu dans ses pensées vengeresses. Il observa aussi son chéri discrètement, le trouvant décidément vraiment trop craquant. S'il n'y avait pas tout ce monde, il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus. Le coup de sifflet final le ramena à la réalité. Il ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un œil au tableau des scores. Il savait que son équipe avait largement dominé le match, et qu'elle avait écrasé leurs adversaires. Le lendemain serait le troisième et dernier jour des play-off, et serait donc le jour où lui et Kuroko pourrait enfin affronter Seirin et se venger d'eux. Il ne pensait qu'à ça, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires en compagnie de ses coéquipiers, et il était sûr que son ombre pensait exactement à la même chose. En quittant le gymnase, chacun retourna chez soi, notre couple faisant, bien entendu, la route ensemble, main dans la main. Le trajet se fit en silence, chacun dans ses pensées sur le match du lendemain. A l'embranchement habituel, Aomine ne quitta pas Kuroko, le raccompagnant jusque devant la porte de sa maison. Il avait bien trop peur d'une nouvelle agression. D'ailleurs, il avait pris cette habitude dès le lendemain de celle-ci. Kuroko n'y trouvant rien à redire. Quelque part, il était content que son copain s'inquiète pour lui, et en plus ça lui faisait passer plus de temps avec lui. Ils s'embrassèrent chastement sur les lèvres avant de se séparer. Ils devaient rester concentrés sur leur prochain match.

La nuit fut agitée pour Kuroko, et plutôt courte. Il se leva pourtant plus déterminé que jamais. Il ne ressentait pas la fatigue de sa mauvaise nuit, sa motivation exacerbée prenant le dessus sur toutes autres choses qui n'étaient pas en rapport avec le match. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de vouloir humilier un adversaire, quel qu'il soit. Il était plutôt partisan du fairplay à toute épreuve. Mais dans ce cas-là, c'était différent. Il était celui qui avait été rabaissé plus bas que terre, qui avait été traité comme un objet, moins qu'un être humain. Il n'était plus temps d'être le gentil Kuroko, franc et serviable. Il étant temps de laisser la place au Kuroko combatif, fier et vengeur. Il avait confiance. Sa lumière serait avec lui. Et ses amis seraient dans les gradins, et ceux qui ne pouvaient être là à cause la distance le soutiendraient moralement, il le savait. Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé qu'il prit la route de chez Aomine, afin qu'ils se rendent ensemble au point de rendez-vous de leur équipe.

Une fois arrivée au gymnase, toute l'équipe s'enferma dans ses vestiaires, pour se préparer mentalement à ce match qui leur était si particulier. Les consignes du coach Harasawa et le discours de Wakamatsu ne firent qu'augmenter leur concentration et leur motivation.

L'heure d'entrer sur le terrain était enfin venue. Les visages des joueurs de Tōō étaient fermés. On pouvait y lire toute leur concentration et toute leur détermination. Quant aux visages des joueurs de Seirin, ils étaient pleins de rage contenue. Tandis que d'un côté, personne ne regardait l'équipe adverse, de l'autre, des regards haineux et méprisants étaient lancés, tous dirigés vers un petit turquoise qui ne les calculait même pas, bien trop concentré sur ce qui allait se passer sur le parquet.

Les équipes entrèrent, s'installèrent sur leurs bancs respectifs puis s'alignèrent au centre du terrain, à la demande de l'arbitre, afin de se saluer. Les salutations d'usage furent extrêmement froides, des deux côtés. Puis chacun se mit à son poste, et l'arbitre siffla tout en lançant le ballon en l'air. TIP OFF. Aomine prit facilement le dessus sur Kyoshi et fit directement la passe à Kuroko, qui redirigea de suite vers Sakurai qui marqua d'un magnifique trois points. Tōō ouvrait le score, mettant encore plus la rage à Seirin. Pour la remise en jeu, Seirin avait le ballon et pensait que, ayant joué avec Kuroko pendant un an, la misdirection ne fonctionnerait pas sur eux. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que la lumière d'Aomine était bien plus intense que celle de Kagami, qui s'était bien ternie. La colère l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement et il avait bien du mal à faire face à un Aomine en pleine possession de ses moyens. Pendant tout le premier quart-temps, Kuroko ne fit rien de nouveau, se contentant de disparaître comme il savait si bien le faire, respectant ainsi les consignes du coach. Cela n'empêchait pas la coordination ombre/lumière d'être parfaite. Riko avait beau demander des temps morts, ses joueurs n'arrivaient pas à conserver la balle suffisamment longtemps pour marquer. Quand la pause fut sifflée, le score était sans appel: 50-0 pour Tōō. Le public n'en revenait pas. Comment avaient-ils pu marquer autant en seulement 10 minutes de jeu contre l'équipe qui avait fini deuxième de la Winter-Cup? Pendant le deuxième quart-temps et la moitié du troisième, Kuroko resta sur le banc. Cela n'empêcha pas Tōō de mener la danse et d'enchaîner les paniers. Il faut dire aussi que Seirin, en manque de concentration, faisait beaucoup d'erreurs et de fautes. Puis, après environ 5 minutes de jeu dans le troisième quart-temps, Harasawa fit entrer Kuroko, en lui donnant pour consigne d'appliquer les nouvelles techniques qu'il avait mises en place à l'entrainement, avec sa lumière. Il prit place sur le terrain, fit un signe de tête au métis, qui afficha un sourire carnassier, et le jeu reprit. Kuroko était encore plus invisible que d'habitude et était complètement insaisissable. Ses passes prenaient un angle tellement aberrant, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'y étaient mis à plusieurs pour les faire. Le public était en liesse, n'en revenant pas d'assister à un tel spectacle. Riko était au bord des larmes quand l'arbitre siffla, signifiant ainsi une pause de 2 minutes bienvenue pour Seirin. Du côté de Tōō, on ne voyait que des sourires satisfaits. Il restait encore un quart temps à jouer, et ils avaient déjà largement dépassé les 150 points, alors que leurs adversaires n'avaient pas encore marqué.

Le match reprit pour les 10 dernières minutes de jeu. Seirin était résolu à ne rien lâcher, malgré le fait que la défaite était déjà certaine. Ils voulaient marquer au moins un panier, histoire de sauver l'honneur. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver, après ce qu'ils avaient fait à leur ancien passeur. Et vu le manque de concentration de Kagami, il était loin de pouvoir entrer dans la zone. Aomine, lui, y entra dès le début de la dernière période. Il enchaina les dunks et les tirs improbables, mais il laissa le dernier à son ombre. Il fallait que ce soit le petit fantôme qui leur assène le coup de grâce. Et en utilisant à la suite son vanishing drive, puis son fantôme shoot, Kuroko marqua un buzzer beater. Score final: 203-0 en faveur de Tōō. Les supporters de Tōō exultaient. Jamais ils n'avaient vu pareil match. Du côté de Seirin, les joueurs, tout comme les supporters, étaient consternés. Les joueurs pleuraient. Jamais ils n'avaient subi pareille humiliation. Ce fut alors qu'Aomine se dirigea vers eux.

 **\- Dites-vous bien que l'humiliation que vous ressentez, c'est même pas la moitié de ce qu'a ressenti Tetsu quand vous vous en êtes pris à lui gratuitement, que ce soit moralement ou physiquement. Et estimez-vous heureux qu'il n'ait pas porté plainte. Que ce soit pour ce qui s'est passé à Seirin ou dans cette ruelle.**

Personne ne répondit quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, qu'y avait-il à dire?

Aomine retourna de son côté du terrain, et avant de ramasser ses affaires pour retourner dans les vestiaires, il attrapa Kuroko pas la taille et lui donna un baiser vorace, promesse de la soirée qu'ils passeraient tous les deux, en privé, pour fêter cette victoire comme il se devait. Les anciens coéquipiers du petit bleuté écarquillèrent tant leurs yeux que l'on aurait pu croire qu'ils voulaient les faire sortir de leurs orbites.

Quant à Kuroko, s'il se demandait encore s'il avait bien fait de fuir la génération des miracles, il était absolument sûr d'avoir eu raison de fuir Seirin. Il se sentait bien à Tōō, et surtout, il se sentait merveilleusement à sa place dans les bras de son grand basané.

* * *

*Alors voilà, l'histoire touche à sa fin. Il ne manque plus que l'épilogue. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu jusqu'à la fin, malgré ses imperfections. Je remercie toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lue et qui m'ont suivie tout au long de cette aventure complètement nouvelle pour moi. Surtout un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une ou plusieurs review. Sachez que ce sont ces petits mots d'encouragement qui m'ont donné l'envie de continuer et d'aller jusqu'au bout. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai été contente quand j'ai reçu ma toute première review (encore merci Deamon13). Rien que de savoir qu'au moins une personne avait lu le début de mon histoire et avait aimé, j'étais vraiment folle de joie. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favori et/ou qui l'ont followée. Je vous donne rendez-vous pour l'épilogue. Et n'oubliez pas la petite review, c'est devenu ma nouvelle drogue. Non, je plaisante, juste un carburant puissant.

Bises.


	8. épilogue

**ÉPILOGUE.**

Une nouvelle année scolaire avait commencé. Kuroko regardait l'avenir avec sérénité. Il était encore dans la même classe que Daiki et Momoi les avait rejoints cette année. Ils avaient fini deuxième à la Winter-Cup, perdant de quelques points seulement face à Rakuzan. Le même résultat qu'à l'Inter-High. Akashi était décidément trop fort. Ils se consolaient en se disant que Seirin avait été éliminé dès le premier jour du tournoi. Ils n'avaient pas su évoluer et la perte de Kuroko avait été un coup dur pour le niveau de jeu de l'équipe. Notre petit bleuté filait toujours le parfait amour avec le dunker de son cœur, et ils s'apprêtaient à fêter leur premier anniversaire. La GM se réunissait régulièrement et Momoi sortait toujours avec l'ancien capitaine de Tōō. D'ailleurs, pour cette dernière année de lycée, c'était Kuroko qui avait été désigné pour remplacer Wakamatsu. Il avait été décidé qu'il était le mieux placé pour gérer le caractère explosif et imprévisible d'Aomine. On pourrait croire qu'à cause de son manque de présence cette décision était stupide, mais il s'en sortait plus que bien et était respecté par toute l'équipe. Il savait déjà quelles études il allait faire et quelle université il voulait intégrer. Il en allait de même pour son petit-ami.

Oui, décidément, Kuroko voyait vraiment l'avenir sereinement. Il avait changé de vie il y avait un an, et ne regrettait rien. Tout allait pour le mieux. Il était vraiment heureux.

* * *

*Et voilà, c'était l'épilogue. Un peu trop court, certes, je le reconnais. Mais il n'y avait plus grand-chose à dire. Kuroko était vengé, il sortait avec le garçon de ses rêves et il avait renoué avec ses anciens amis du collège. C'est donc ici que prend fin cette belle aventure. J'ai adoré écrire pour vous. J'espère juste que vous avez aimé me lire. J'aimerais que vous me laissiez une petite review, pour me dire si vous avez apprécié et si vous aimeriez que j'écrive une autre histoire, que ce soit un OS ou une histoire à chapitre. J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis. En tout cas, merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lue et qui m'ont suivie dans mon petit délire.

Bises.


End file.
